Blast Hornet
' Blast Hornet', known as Explose Horneck (エクスプローズ・ホーネック) in Japan, is a hornet-based Reploid that appears as a boss in Mega Man X3. Blast Hornet used to be the second in command of the Maverick Hunter's Special 0 Unit. When his superior Zero received an invitation to go to Dopple Town, Blast Hornet went in his place as Zero was busy. When the Sigma Virus began infecting Reploids in the town, Blast Hornet fell victim to the virus and became a Maverick, joining Dr. Doppler's army. Blast Hornet also appears as a boss in Mega Man Xtreme 2, being one of the eight guardians of Laguz Island, and has a cameo appearance in Mega Man X6 as one of Metal Shark Player's attacks. Strategy Blast Hornet buzzes around the armory, shooting his Parasitic Bomb at enemies, but the Gravity Well will bring him down. If the player moves toward the Gravity Well ball as it is about to return, the weapon can be used rapidly, preventing Blast Hornet from attacking X altogether. When playing as Zero in Mega Man Xtreme 2, the player can defeat him easier with Dash. Data Mega Man X3 stats: *'Power:' 3400rp *'Speed:' 8600rp Stage names *Armory Stage (兵器工場ステージ, from Compendium of Rockman X. Used for both the Mega Man X3 and Mega Man Xtreme 2 stages.) Stage enemies Enemies in Blast Hornet's stage from Mega Man X3: *'Sub-boss:' Genjibo and Shurikein *Carry Arm (before completing Gravity Beetle's stage) *Hangerter (holding Ride Armor) *Head Gunner customer (before completing his stage) *Head Gunner masspro (after completing his stage) *Helit *Meta Capsule (before completing Gravity Beetle's stage) *Notor Banger Enemies in Blast Hornet's stage from Mega Man Xtreme 2: *'Sub-boss:' Core *Flamer *Kyunnbyunn *Spycopter (harmless platform) *Turn Cannon Other Media ''Rockman X'' manga In the Rockman X3 manga, Blast Hornet was originally the leader of a group of hoodlums. Three years before the events of Sigma's first rebellion, he met Zero in a park and was beaten by him with a single punch. Admiring Zero's strength, Blast Hornet decides to join the Maverick Hunters and became a good friend and comrade of Zero. Blast Hornet was brought under Dr. Doppler's control after being kidnapped by Bit, when he made a failed attempt at defeating him during Doppler's armies attack on the Neo Maverick Hunter Base. Blast Hornet later confronts Zero at an abandoned armory piloting a small, but heavily armed combat armor. Zero, noticing Hornet's hesitation and inability to shoot him directly, drops his saber and disables his buster and Earth Crush to show Hornet that strength doesn't come from weapons, confident that he would not kill him. Hornet, amused by Zero's display, fires on him with his entire arsenal, but as the smoke clears Zero still stands, somewhat injured but not badly. Confused and frustrated, Hornet abandons his armor, snatches Zero's dropped saber and attempts to slice him in half, but once again hesitates, stopping short, only breaking his helmet in half instead. Zero, taking advantage of this opportunity, wrests his saber from Hornet's grasp and floors him with one swift punch. The shock breaks Doppler's hold and Hornet returns to his right state of mind. After a brief moment to recover, the two of them, with their renewed friendship, team up to clear out the remaining Maverick forces in the facility. Later, Blast Hornet is seen alongside Blizzard Buffalo, Tunnel Rhino, and Neon Tiger being analyzed by Dr. Cain in the Neo Maverick Hunter Base to discover why they became Mavericks. After the Worms leave their bodies, the four assist X and Zero in their first battle against Bit and Byte. During the second battle of X and Zero against Bit and Byte, the four Reploids reappear alongside Volt Catfish in the Hunter Base to talk with Dr. Cain. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 2 After the events from ''Mega Man X3, Blast Hornet was revived by the Limited, under the name of Explose Horneck L, which increased his abilities. His bee shaped bombs are now more powerful and mobile, and able to attack in huge swarms. When Explose Horneck L attacks Zero, he defeats him with Gravity Well. [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(Archie_Comics) Mega Man (Archie Comics)] Although Blast Hornet himself does not appear in the crossover, due to the time period taking place long before the Mega Man X series, he was briefly alluded to in the Worlds Collide arc, where Sonic the Hedgehog mockingly suggested to name Charmy Man such (although he wasn't able to say the full name due to being cut off). Blast Hornet, or a similar Reploid, eventually made a formal appearance, albeit in cameo form, in the X Factor Part 2 in Issue 35 of the comic series, where it befriended a boy with a balloon. He would later appear in Worlds Unite, having been revived by Sigma as part of a massive Maverick army. He engaged Break Man and Rush during the Maverick attack on the Sky Patrol, before departing to plant Unity Engines on various worlds with his fellow Mavericks. Trivia *Several docked Spycoopters can be seen in the background during the interior portions of his stage, including the boss room, but none appear as actual enemies. *Blast Hornet is one of the six Mavericks of the X3 ''chapters of the ''Rockman X manga to survive and reform. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Insects Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Team Villalba Category:Maverick Hunter Category:Doppler Army Category:Heros